Future Love
by Tegan-Brown01
Summary: ChrisOFC We all know about Bianca. But what if Chris had another lover. What if Bianca and him were over before she turned evil. Retelling of season 6 from Chris crossed. Chapter 2 up please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**AN:** Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I would love and appreciate, if after you have read this story that you would please review. I have taken the time to write this piece for the fans and I am extremely inspired by my reviewer's comments. Cheers!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the television program Charmed or any of the episodes that I will use in this story, however I do own any other original character in this story. Please do not sue!_

_Italics – Flashback_

**_Part One – In the Beginning (narrator's pov)_**

It had happened two nights ago, a night that Chris found very difficult to comprehend. Things like these don't happen, do they? The obvious answer would be no, but with what had been going on lately, it doesn't seem like a surprise. One minute you're trying to conceal your identity from your future parents and family and the next your ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend intrudes on your plans to save Wyatt. Now this doesn't sound to out of the ordinary for a charmed one, besides the fact that your girlfriend died two days before you came into the future.

_**Part Two – Remembering the Past**_

_The door opens to the darkened back room at P3. Chris turns on the light to find a woman sitting in the chair patiently waiting for him. She looks at him. He recognizes her instantly._

_He closes the door softly behind him and says softly "Bianca". She stands up and they move toward each other. Chris confused shakes his head at her. . _

"_I don't understand, Bianca. What are you doing here?" She places her finger against his lips to stop the questions and says to him "Shh. There'll be time to explain later." _

_She turns her wrist up where we see a bird-shaped birthmark on her inner wrist. She intimately drags her finger down his neck and lower still down the front of his chest._

"_But for now ..."Her eyes rise to meet his. Then with one swift movement, she plunges her hand into his chest, power flows from Chris out through her hand. He then slowly sinks down as she drains him of his power. _

_Unexpectedly the door opens and Piper enters the room completely oblivious to what is going on. "Hey, Chris, you know, all work and no -- hey!"_

_Bianca pulls her hand out of Chris' chests and powers up an energy ball ready to throw it at piper, however she blasts her into dust before the energy ball hits her. Chris slowly slides down the wall, gasping and clutching his chest in pain. Piper seeing his discomfort rushes over to check if he is ok._

"_Are you ok?"_

_Chris sits there for a moment trying to catch his breath and comprehend what is going on, before replying "Yeah. I think so." Piper helps him to his feet._

"_What happened? Who was she?"_

_Chris looks at Piper and considers lying to her, but realises that there is no point. "Her name is Bianca, she's a Phoenix witch and she is also my future ex-fiancé"_

_Piper looks slightly shocked, almost to shocked to talk but manages to say "What is she doing here in the past? I thought you were the only one." _

"_Wyatt must have sent her after me. To kill me. He turned her evil shortly after I proposed to her. He would do anything to make my life miserable" Chris says to his future mother shaking his head. _

"_Look, lets go back to the manor and tell Paige and Phoebe what happen and maybe we can figure…"_

"_No!" Chris suddenly jumps out and grabs her arm. "I mean, don't worry about it. It was only Bianca. I'll figure it out". _

"_Chris! She might not be the only one that has passed through from the future with her. There could be more demons"._

"_Piper, don't worry about it. If more come through we'll tell them then. But for now let's keep it quiet. Please" Chris says to his future mother, pleading to her to be with him on this one. _

_**Part Three – Old Lovers, New Lovers**_

It's now present time, and Chris has isolated himself from the sisters, afraid that they will find out the truth about him and his life in the future. He'd never been so scared in his life. Knowing that if he fails this mission, everything dies. His watched the people he loves, his mother, aunts, fiancé and girlfriend all die before his eyes and he doesn't think he can go back to a life like that. Not after experiencing what life is like in the past. He's afraid that he isn't strong enough to fight this battle. Bianca is only one demon, and will certainly not be the last from the future, if Wyatt get's his way. It all seemed so simple travel to the past vanquish the demon that turns Wyatt and return to the future to a happy life. Well that was his plan five months ago. His thoughts are interrupted by the calling of his aunts. He orbs to the mansion reluctantly and is shocked at what he finds.

"So Chris do you mind explaining what is going on hear!" Paige asks annoyance and confusion in her voice while Phoebe looks at him for an answer. Chris, shocked looks between the two sisters.

"What…" He stumbles out.

"We were looking for a spell to vanquish that demon that attacked you in P3…" Phoebe explains to Chris.

"What! Piper told you!" Chris interjects.

"Shh! That is not the point. Continue Phoebe." Paige butts in.

"When out of no where a portal appears and she walks out, battered and bruised" Phoebe says while pointing at the unconscious girl on the sofa. Chris doesn't say a word just moves over and kneels beside the girl on the sofa and brushes a stray piece of hair off of her face. A bright glow emerges for his hands and her wounds start to heal. Phoebe and Paige look on with shock, realising that their white-lighter has more powers than they thought.

"Come on baby, open your eyes" Chris whispers into her ear so no one else can hear him.

_**Part Four – Memories of the Past**_

_With a damaged Golden Gate Bridge for a backdrop, the arboretum itself is also torn apart. Sirens and other emergency sounds fill the air. But amidst the gray, damaged and decaying world, the camera moves down to focus on two hands awash in color, life and love: One putting an engagement ring on the finger of the other. She looks up from the ring in her hand and smiles, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Will you marry me?" Chris whispers to her._

"_You're asking me now" She asks and gestures to the situation at hand. _

_Chris replies and nods "Mm-hmm"_

"_Here"_

"_This is still our spot, baby, no matter what he's done to it. Marry me."_

"_No. Ask me when you come back. When are world is safe and as glorious as the day we met. You better come back to me safely, Christopher. _

"_Have I ever let you down before? I'm more worried about you." He says with a worried look on his face. He strokes her cheek lovingly and she smiles through the tears that are running down her face._

_She reaches for Chris and they share one final kiss before his departure. In the background a whirring sounds in the distance. They break the kiss noticing the strange sound and glance around._

"_What's that?"_

_They look around and see a probe flying over the arboretum wall. It dives into their spot and starts to scan her. _

"_Chris! You need to go" She shouts, trying to stop the scanning device. Chris waves his hand and telekinetically throws the probe into an old stone angel statue. It explodes on impact and she is thrown by the force and hits her head badly on a rock. Chris rushes over to check if she is ok._

"_You're gonna stick to the plan, Chris. Don't worry about me. Once you save the future I'll be back and we can start our future" She whispers out coughing loudly. _

"_What do you mean be back? I'll heal you and you can come to the future with me"_

"_Chris there is no time he knows your plan. Please go save us…Chris…I love you" She whispers one more time before falling unconscious. Chris looks on tears streaming down his face. He starts the time traveling spell and opens the portal to the past. He looks back one more time at her and whispers "I'll save you Alisa…I Love you" before he disappears._

_**Part Five – Love Found**_

Alisa opens her eyes slowly, confusion showing on her face. She catches eyes with Chris and is suddenly pulled into a passionate embrace. She hugs him back and takes in her surroundings. She lifts her head off of his shoulders when she feels his wet tears on the back of her neck. She makes contact with his eyes and wipes the tears from his face.

"I always knew you would learn the power of healing eventually" She smiles at him and he pulls her into a long kiss. The two sisters look of embarrassed feeling like they are interrupting a moment but have no desire to leave the room, still wanted to find out what is going on.

"I thought you…" Chris whispers.

"Died. So did I, but luck seemed to be on my side. Wyatt saved me, ironic huh. Seeing as he just tried to kill me. He hired Bianca to bring you back to the future and kill you. He also tried to turn me." She says and looks away from him.

"What ever he did, we'll get him back. I promise you Ali" Chris says sincerely to her and pecks her lightly on the lips again. They smile at each other and embrace again, completely forgetting that the two sisters are still in the room.

"Umm. Is someone gonna explain what's going on because I'm totally confused" Phoebe interjects.

"Me too!" Paige adds in. The couple sigh and look at eachother. Chris stands and helps Alisa up.

"Maybe we should move down stairs this could take awhile" Alisa says as she and Chris move downstairs hand in hand. Paige and Phoebe are left standing in the attic completely confused but follow the couple anyway.

_**Part Six – The Interrogation **_

"…and that's how I ended up here" Alisa finishes explain to Paige and Phoebe her situation, while she sips on her tea. Chris grabs her hand under the table trying to offer some sort of support. The sound of baby Wyatt laughing and giggling in the next room grabs the attention of Alisa.

"Is that Wyatt…." Alisa mumbles as she walks over into the next room and kneels down next to baby Wyatt.

"So innocent and sweet. What a difference evil magic does to someone if we can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you Wyatt Halliwell."

_**Part Seven – Misguided Meetings**_

Unknown to any one in the manor Bianca shimmers in. It had been a few hours since Alisa had explained the situation to the sisters and was currently exploring the old San Francisco with them.

"We were naive to think we could change anything ... to stop him." Bianca says to no one in particular staring at Wyatt. Chris hearing the commotion enters the room and notices Bianca.

"You don't believe that." He looks at Bianca and see's a definite change in her. She obviously does believe it. "Or at least you didn't."

"Well, I do now."

"What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you back?"

"That's not important. What is important is that I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers, and if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon. Think of it as ... an infection. And I'm the only one with the antidote."

"Here or there, I am dead anyway."

"No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Now, please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Chris seeing that this could end badly orbs out. Bianca rushes over and tries to grab a hold of him but is too late. A wicked grin appears on her face.

"It appears I have been successful" Bianca says before shimmering out.

_**Part Eight – Secrets and Disease**_

Hours later the girls still haven't returned from there day out and have no idea about Chris' encounter with Bianca. Chris orbs into the room and promptly falls to the floor, weakened by his ebbing powers. The girls finally home enter the living room and see Chris in pain on the floor. Alisa shocked rushes over to him to see what is wrong.

"Chris!" Paige and Phoebe shout. They rush over to him. Paige turns him over, but Chris is nearly delirious.

"Bianca ... "Chris mumbles.

Alisa obviously worried tries to find out what is wrong "Chris, baby what is wrong?" She runs her hands over his sweating forehead trying to calm him down. "Call Leo!" She shouts her focus still on Chris. When no one makes a move to call him she shouts of "Do it!" They quickly call Leo and he orbs in. Seeing what is going on Leo rushes over to Chris.

Chris is now lying on the couch. Leo opens his shirt to reveal the infected wound on his chest much larger than before.

"Oh, my god. What is that?" Phoebe says nervously.

"I don't know" is all Leo says.

"Doesn't matter. Just heal him." Screams Alisa tears streaming down her face. Leo places his hands over Chris' wound to heal him.

"Why didn't he tell us about that?" Paige Whispers to Phoebe.

"Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?" was her only reply.

Alisa notices that Leo seems to be having a hard time healing him. "What's the problem? Heal him Leo!" She shouts.

"He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus." Is all that Leo says before he moves his hands away.

"A virus named Bianca." Alisa mumbles.

"You think she did this?" one of the sisters interjects.

"It's gotta be." Alisa says while stroking her hand over his forehead trying to offer some comfort for his pain.

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future to kill him." Paige says to her.

"Well, we have to find her to save him, figure out what she did…" Phoebe says before she puts a hand to her forehead. "Whoa" Phoebe moves forward and kneels next to Chris on the couch.

"What is it?" Leo asks. Phoebe stares at Chris.

"Oh, my god. He loves her. Really loves her." Phoebe says wearily.

"Loves who? Bianca?" Paige breaks in.

"No! Alisa." Phoebe says.

Everyone pauses and turns to stare at Alisa. However she doesn't notice the stares and concentrates on Chris. Leo noticing he doesn't know who this girl is, he stares at her confused.

"Who are you?" He asks. He obviously goes unnoticed because he is ignored.

"What do I tell them" Chris mumbles deliriously. Alisa presses a damp cloth to his forehead.

"It's ok sweetie, we'll tell them together, when you are better" She whispers to him softly and he seems to calm down.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe screams out. "You're…you're.." But before she can continue Alisa starts barking orders.

"Paige, Phoebe call piper and tell her everything I need you to find Bianca. She is the only one that can undo this. GO!" She shouts at them before turning her attention back to Chris. Leo watches Alisa and realises the love and affection in her eyes.

"You love him to?" Leo questions. She looks up from Chris tears shinning in her eyes about to spill over.

"Yes. So much!" She says before she bursts out into sobs. Leo noticing her distresses moves over to comfort her. He pulls her into a hug and she sobs openly into his shoulder. He gets the sudden feeling that he has done this before and almost feels fatherly.

_An: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review the button is just in the left hand corner! Hope you liked! Would really appreciate some feedback good/bad don't mind and ideas for the next chapter would be great! Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**AN:** Thanks to the three reviewers for taking the time to review my story. I hope with future chapters more people will become interested and will comment even more! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the television program Charmed or any of the episodes that I will use in this story, however I do own any other original character in this story. Please do not sue!_

_**Italics –** Premonition/ flash back/forward _

_**Part One – Secrets reveled**_

Leo dabs a damp cloth across Chris' pale, white forehead. He is shivering as if he is cold and sweat is running down his face.

"Hang on there, buddy." Leo whispers to him. Alisa is sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Still in shock over what is happening. After her melt down, she has completely blocked herself out from the world. She has been staring at Chris for over three hours and hasn't moved. Leo looks over his shoulder at her and shakes his head in worry. But before he can say anything Paige, Phoebe and Piper enter the room. Piper had returned home from work two hours ago to a distressed stranger in her living room and her whitelighter on death bed and had been informed of the situation.

"We found Bianca. She's at her mother's." Is all Piper says as she enters the room, also taking a glace at the distressed Alisa.

"Got the vanquishing potion, so after we orb over there, I'm gonna ..." Paige begins before she is interrupted by Alisa.

"I'll do it!" Alisa says firmly, as she stands up. Four sets of concerned eyes look at her.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to help us, maybe you should just stay here with Chris" Phoebe says, while walking over and placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

Alisa looks up at Phoebe determination in her eyes "If it means killing the bitch, then yes I want to help." Out of nowhere Bianca shimmers in. All three sisters plus Alisa stand in fighting position. "About freakin' time" Alisa whispers. Bianca slowly walks closer to Alisa.

"Ah…Nice to see you again Alisa. Hmm…The girlfriend with the ex-girlfriend. Pity Chris won't be able to see his loved ones die." Bianca says evilness definite in her voice.

"That's what you think, Bianca! Throw it!" She yells at Paige. Paige does just that at Bianca's feet. After all the smoke and fog has cleared they see that Bianca is still standing there, a smirk on her face.

"Nice try. But not good enough!" She laughs and throws all four of them back into the wall, knocking them all unconscious. She walks over to where Leo and Chris are. "If you know what's good for you elder you'd leave" She says to him as she throws him into the wall again. "Ah, Chris I'll make that all better for you" She whispers to him before grabbing his hand and shimmering away them both away to her mother's condo. Bianca moves him over to the couch as starts to work on him; she places her hand in his chest finishing what she started before. She whispers to him quietly "Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon. I promise."

"That's it. Easy does it." When she has finished Bianca removes her hand and his chest wound seals. Chris' eyes slowly flutter open and he gasps for breath.

"Slow breaths." She instructs to him.

"What'd you do to me? Where's Alisa and the sisters?" Chris asks in confusion.

"I just saved your life." Bianca says accusingly.

"By taking away my powers?" He almost shouts at her while sitting up on the couch.

"You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best" Is Bianca's reply.

"Oh, really? How's that?" Chris says sarcastically.

"Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back, and all they'll have to bring home is a body." Bianca says to him. Faking concern for his welfare. Suddenly the Charmed Ones and Alisa orb into the condo.

"Hey! Future girl." Piper shouts at her. Bianca turns around just as Piper throws the newly made potion. The Athame appears in Bianca's hand and she hurls it towards Piper and shimmers out in one smooth move. The athame breaks the vial mid-air on its path to Piper. Piper waves her hand and freezes the athame just as Bianca shimmers in front of piper. She picks the athame out of the air, turns around and holds it against Piper's neck.

Paige, Phoebe and Alisa stand shocked, while the athame is held against Piper's neck. "Wow she's good" Is all Piper can manage.

"You were saying?" Bianca asks.

"Wow. She is good." Phoebe replies impressed with the demons attack.

"Hey, leave her alone Bianca. This is between you, me and Chris. Let's keep it that way. Don't want any future consequences" Alisa says winking at the sisters, while she takes a step forward.

"Ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it." Bianca shouts out at Alisa's sudden movement.

"Bianca, don't. Let her go, and I promise I'll go with you." Chris says as he moves over the where the fight is taking place. All four girls look at him with shock at seeing him better.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paige interjects confused.

"Chris! Go where?" Alisa shouts out worriedly.

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to, and you know it." Chris says trying to back Bianca away from his future mother.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"You'll see if you live long enough." Bianca says as she throws Piper to the ground. She walks over to the far wall and starts chanting out a spell to open the gate to the future.

"Piper, freeze them." Paige shouts over the chanting. Piper freezes the room, Bianca turns around and Chris is still unfrozen.

"Aah! Ok, I get why she didn't freeze, but why didn't he freeze?" Piper says confused.

"Un-unless he's--he's a—" Phoebe stumbles out.

"I'm a witch, too?" Chris says hoping that they will believe him. They look at him gob smacked. "That's right. Part witch, part whitelighter. Just like you, Paige."

"You lied to us?" Paige asks accusingly.

"I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me." Chris shouts back at the sisters.

"Trust you?!" Phoebe shouts right back at him.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway." Chris says while sighing.

"Chris, you can't go with her. She'll kill you!" Alisa says rushing over to him, trying to make him see the light.

"I don't have a choice. She's stripped my powers." Is all that Chris says.

"Chris, you can't go! Because…then…Chris what about our baby!" Alisa shouts at him. Beating her fists against his chest with tears streaming down her face. "You're just going to leave us. What are we going to do?" She cries into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her in a hug, tears also streaming down his face. He smiles down at her and whispers.

"We fight back" He whispers it so softly that only she can hear him. He pulls away from her and moves over to his future aunts and mother and pulls them into a big hug. He secretly reaches for the vanquishing potion in Paige's pocket and says a quiet goodbye.

Bianca, getting frustrated with all the waiting says "Are you done with the sentimental crap. Let's go!" She then turns her back to the sisters starting the chant again. Chris moves over to her side and before she finishes he throws the vanquishing potion at her feet. She turns around in shock and looks at him in the eyes before blowing up into tiny little pieces.

All five of them stand silently staring at the remains of Bianca. Alisa finally rushes over to Chris and captures his mouth in a steamy kiss. The three sisters, seeing that they are invading a private moment join hands and orb back to the manor.

After breaking their kiss Alisa leans into his chest and says softly "I thought you were going to leave us. I was so scared. When I saw you on the couch with that gapping hole in your chest I thought you were going to die" she beings sobbing into his chest loudly and he quickly orbs her away from the condo and into his bedroom at P3. He holds her tightly to his chest.

"If I could take it all away I would baby" He says softly while stroking her hair. She calms down and they just stand there happy to be in each others arms. So suddenly steps away from him and slaps him across the face.

"If you ever! Ever! Do that again I swear to god Chris you won't have to worry about a demon killing you" She shouts at him, before snuggling back into his arms. He winces from the hit but chuckles quietly and holds on just as tight.

**_Part Two – "You told her!"_**

Chris paces the manor floor as a DEMON in a black cloak has his hands over Wyatt in his crib, beams of bright white lights shine down on Wyatt. The front door opens and Leo and Paige walk in. The demon looks up and stops what he is doing. He shimmers out of the room just as Leo and Paige get a good eye-full of him. Leo heads for the crib to check on Wyatt. He shouts out angrily at Chris "What the hell is going on?!"

"Wait. I can explain." Chris replies as Leo leans into the crib.

"You ok, buddy?" Leo says to Wyatt.

"What was he doing?" Paige asks urgently to Chris.

"Nothing. I mean nothing bad. I swear." Chris says to both of them, trying to make them understand.

"Nothing bad? There was a demon in the manor! Doing something to Wyatt none the less." She shouts out at him.

"But he wasn't hurting him. I promise. Wyatt's shield wasn't even up."

"I trusted you. I vouched for you." Leo shouts at him angrily.

"Look, just let me explain."

"Get out of here." Leo growls at him.

Chris turns to look at Paige "Paige please." He pleads with her. Leo noticing that he isn't leaving takes a threatening step towards Chris.

"Now!" Leo shouts out.

Chris looks at Leo. Feeling his anger and knowing that it won't do any good to

explain any further, he orbs out of the room. Paige walks over to the crib.

"Is he ok?" Paige asks softly.

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm gonna take him up there, where it's safe.

Do you mind…"

"Getting Phoebe? No, not at all. I just hope there's all of her to get." Leo grabs Wyatt and orbs them up to magic school. A few minutes' later Chris orbs back into the manor hoping to catch Paige alone. Paige hears someone orb and moves into the kitchen and finds Chris in the middle of it.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asks cautiously.

"I need your help." He says to her.

"My help? That's rich, with what you pulled. Listen, I have enough

juvenile delinquents to take care of at magic school, thanks."

"Hey, please. Just hear me out. I'm running out of time." Chris says to her, trying to get her on his side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Is her reply.

"Exactly that. Don't you see? That's the only reason why I went to the demon. He can scan for evil, and maybe figure out who's gonna turn Wyatt, since we haven't been able to."

"Ok, you're not making any sense." Paige says confused.

"Paige, listen to me. I need you to trust me. And I need you to get Piper and Leo to trust me, too. Before it's too late."

They are both interrupted from a call from Alisa.

"Chris! Paige! It's Phoebe! Hurry!"

They both orb towards Alisa's call. The end up in P3 and Phoebe is lying on the floor unconscious. You can see her eyes moving under her lids. Paige and Chris move over towards Phoebe.

"What the hell happened, Alisa?" Chris shouts at her accusingly.

"We were just talking and then she froze up as if she was getting a premonition and then she fainted" Alisa says worry in her voice.

"_So tell me about how you and Chris got together" Phoebe asks Alisa as they stock the bar for tonight. Alisa smiles to herself and replies._

"_Ahh, always the matchmaker. That's future consequences, I can't tell you." She tells Phoebe. Phoebe sighs and puts a box of beer down on the bar. She walks over to Alisa._

"_Come on! You and Chris with the consequences. It drives me insane. I know you want to tell me something I can feel it. Remember I am an empath."_

"_Phoebe. I want to believe me, but Chris would kill me! Don't look at me like that."_

"_Look I already know about the thing" Phoebe says secretly._

_Alisa's head shoots up quickly "Know about what thing?"_

"_You know…the baby. Paige may have not heard but I heard loud and clear after we vanquished Bianca" Phoebe says to Alisa grabbing one of her hands in her own._

"_You can't tell anyone Phoebe. Promise me you won't!" Alisa almost shouts at her. Phoebe suddenly freezes up. "Phoebe are you ok?" Phoebe's eyes roll up into her head and she faints to the ground. "Phoebe! Oh my God!"_

_Phoebe's premonition begins as she walks into the Conservatory, her body entering into her vision. She feels herself becoming real and gasps. She looks around and sees a small boy sitting in the center of the room on blanks spread out on the floor. On the blankets are toys -- a soccer ball, an etch-a-sketch, and pieces of a train set. But the little boy isn't playing with any of them. He's looking up at an older boy standing next to him playing a hand-held game. Piper then enters the room._

"_Wyatt, let your little brother play with the game, too, please." Piper tells her eldest son firmly. _

"_Little brother?" Phoebe says to herself confused. Paige walks into the room wearing magic school teacher's black robes._

"_Hey, Piper, can you take Phoebe to the doctor, instead? I have so many papers to grade. Thank you." Says Paige before she exits again. _

"_The doctor?" Phoebe says again confused. _

" _Yeah. We need to make sure our little niece is doing ok."_

_Phoebe then looks down at her own belly and notices that she is extremely pregnant. She pulls her blouse up and touches her belly. A little boy walks up to her and looks at her with big eyes._

"_Aunt Phoebe ..." Phoebe looks up and finds her young nephew standing in front of her with imploring eyes._

"_We need your help." He says to her. Phoebe stares at him shock in her eyes. _

"Phoebe! Wake up!" Chris shouts at Phoebe's unconscious body.

"Yeah, I'm sure yelling at her will get her to wake up" Alisa says annoyed standing with her hands crossed.

"Well no one else is doing anything." Chris shouts back at her. Alisa doesn't say a word just glares at him. Suddenly Phoebe's eyes start to flutter open and Chris helps her to her feet and then into a chair.

"What did you see Phoebe?" Chris asks.

"What seemed like my future. There was Wyatt. An older Wyatt and another little boy…I think it was you Chris." Phoebe says. Everyone looks at Chris shocked. "Chris, you're Piper's future son." Alisa and Chris look at each other worried.

"What!" Paige cries out. They all look at eachother silently confusion over everyone's faces.

"Phoebe you can't tell anyone, or you Paige!" Chris says forcefully to them both.

"Great now to secrets to keep from everyone. Jesus! You're preaching to the wrong girl people." Phoebe says throwing her hands up into the air.

"What secret?" Chris asks.

"The one where your girlfriend is pregnant. Duh!" Phoebe says, not realising that she has spilled the beans.

" Phoebe! You promised" Alisa screams out.

"You told her!" Chris shouts.

"She found out. She an empath what did you expect!" She shouts back at him. " And don't you start with me Chris I have a lot of dirt on you mister!"

Phoebe and Paige look at the couple and then at eachother "It's the hormones" They both say while the couple continue to fight.

Later at P3, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sitting at the bar talking about the days events.

"You're gonna make a really good teacher one day, Paige." Phoebe says hinting. This startles PAIGE as she whirls around to look at PHOEBE.

"Teacher?" Paige asks confused.

"Yes. In magic school. I saw it with my very own ... vision." Phoebe tells happy she can divulge some of her vision.

"Hmm. Well, I don't think she's gonna be teaching Wyatt any time soon.

Suddenly, I'm more concerned about separating him from his family than raising

him as an only child." Piper interjects in sadly.

"Actually, uh, there might be a day that you don't have to be concerned

about that." Phoebe says walking off after seeing Chris orb into the back room.

"Ooh. I think I'll join you." Paige says quickly rushes off.

"What are you just saying? Excuse me!"


End file.
